Love potion
by Rinzlerf4tu
Summary: England is In love with someone and everyone knows who! Or so they think... Drama unfolds as he thinks the one he loves hates him so he must use a love potion to change their mind! But does he really need it?


England walked into the meeting room and sat in his usual spot next to France and scowled. France was looking at America with a small look of jealousy and England had no idea why. "What's wrong? Jealous that America is sitting next to those girls?" he laughed. "I know you would want to molest them under the table or something."

France imedietly snapped out of his thoughts and smirked at his little Angletere. "Of course not. I'm jealous he gets to have someone like you~" he laughed, hiding the truth of that statement.

England was confused at first but then his face got bright red. "W-What?! America does /not/ 'have' me! In any way, sexual or otherwise!" he yelled at him.

"But you're dating him oui?"

"Why the bloody hell would you think that?! I don't even think he's gay!"

France looked over to the American who blew England a kiss and then laughed. "So there's nothing going on between you two?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not!" the Brit yelled. He was being completely honest actually. There was nothing going on between him and America even if it looks like it sometimes. Sure they hung out a lot, much to England's displeasure. And America put his arm over his shoulder and hugged him but they were just friends.

"The more you deny it the less I believe you~" France chuckled.

"I don't even like him in that way! If you must know, I have feelings for someone else!" he blushed dark red.

"Ooh! Who is it?" France asked with a bright smile. There would be so much to tease him about when he found out who.

"Like I would tell you! You slimy frog faced git!" he yelled, his face growing darker red.

"Is it Japan?"

"No."

"Spain?"

"Hell no."

"Belgium?"

"No."

"Germany? Désolé, but I think he's taken~"

"Why would I have feelings for him?"

"Oh my! Is it Russia?" he laughed.

"Of course not!"

"Moi?~"

He blushed again. "Will you shut up?!" he yelled. "W-What makes you think he's even a country?" he added when he realized his outburst might have given him away.

"So it /is/ a man~ That narrows things down... David Tennant?"

"N-No! He's quite attractive, but he's married and not even gay."

"Matt Smith?"

"Has a girlfriend, and again, not gay."

"Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Are you just going to name every attractive British actor?"

"Non, I'm naming every attractive actor who has played your favorite characters. Benedict Cumberpatch?"

England felt his heart flutter a little. Why would France even give a damn who his favorite fictional characters are? "No, it's not an actor. Can we just stop talking about this? He's not an actor and he's not even British."

"But he's not a country oui?"

"... Fine!" the Brit stood up and some others looked over. "He's a country! I'm madly in love with someone in this room! But I'll be damned before I tell /you/!" he snapped at him.

Germany was standing at the front of the room with his arms crossed. "We all know who you're in love with, it's very obvious." he told him and England felt his face get hotter. How would anyone know? He did everything to cover it up with malicious words and giving him a few bruises every now and then. "Now sit by your lover and shut up!" the large and ticked off man pointed at America.

England sat back down next to France. "He's not my lover." he muttered, now completely enbarrassed.

France spent the rest of the time in the meeting trying to figure out who England likes. It certainly wasn't him, and he had no reason to lie about America. He did spend a lot of time with him and he's probably one of his few friends. He'll just ask his friends. They would tell him if he was... Persuasive enough.

The next day England, Arthur now that he wasn't at work, was going over to his friend Lukas' house to practice some spells. When he arrived, Lukas gave him a rare smile. "Hello Arthur. So what spells do you want to try out?" he asked as he invited him in. Arthur sat down on his friend's couch and pulled out his book. "I was thinking a spell to make someone's hair turn different colors." he chuckled. "Or maybe making it fall out, or causing it to always be grimy and disgusting."

Lukas sat down next to him. "You know, we always learn these kinds of for making someone unattractive spells and you never use them."

Arthur blushed a little and looked away. "Well I'm just... Saving them. To use on Francis when he pisses me off." he told him.

"He's always pissing you off. He pisses you off more then your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." he glared at him.

"Yes you do. You're dating America- er, Alfred right?"

"Okay what the hell? Is he telling people we're together or something?" Arthur asked, getting annoyed by this whole thing.

"No. You two are just very cute together." the Norwegian shrugged.

"Cute?! How the bloody hell can you tell if two people are in love with each other only if they are 'cute' together?! I love someone else!" Arthur snapped.

"Then who?"

Arthur blushed and looked around to see if any of Lukas' friends or if his brother was around to hear him and tell anyone. "F-Francis..." he said in a soft voice, completely embarrassed.

Lukas was quiet and a little shocked. "You... /you/ are in love with him?"

He looked away, his face red. "Yes. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"That makes /no/ sense..."

"And me being in love with Alfred does?!" Arthur yelled. "Anyway, you can't tell anyone. Especially not that frog."

"Alright... So do you want to make a love potion?"

Arthur's face went red. "W-What?! U-uh... Well, I... Um..."

"Just a simple love potion. Then you won't be so grumpy all the time."

Arthur thought about it for a while. If Francis loved him too then he would be happy. And if they were a couple the rumors about him and Alfred would stop. But this would be like tricking him. If he found out Francis would hate him. He sighed and just promised himself that he would never tell him. "Fine... Let's try it..." he muttered.

"Alright." Lukas opened his book of potions to the correct page.

"This isn't one of those potions that will make him clingy and always wanting to have sex with me right?" Arthur asked a little nervously.

"No, only if he already loves you. This should just make it so he returns your feelings."

"Good..." He muttered. "Let's get on with it then..."

The next day Francis was walking down the street, smiling brightly. Arthur had called him to come over for lunch and some drinks and after much arguing on the phone, finally agreed to let him cook. Francis would rather kill himself then choke down what Arthur calls food. He got up to Arthur's door and before he could even knock, the Brit answered.

"H-Hello..." He greeted him. Today he was going to use the potion. It was going to be difficult sneaking it into the man sense he wouldn't let him cook, but he would slip it into his wine.

"Bonjour Angletare" Francis smiled and dropped his hand from knocking position.

"You know you should use my human name when we're not at work right?" he scowled at him. He couldn't help it.

"I thought you said this /was/ for work. Something about the Ero-Tunnel or something?" he asked and walked in, setting his ingredients for lunch on the counter.

"Wha- oh right, yes... The... Chunnel." Arthur muttered and sat on the couch. "So d-do you want a drink before you start cooking?" He asked as he was getting anxious to make Francis love him. Then he could confess his feelings without being turned down.

"D'accord~ I'll get us some wine." He smiled and went into the kitchen.

"N-No! I will." He stuttered and got the wine. "You go sit down on the couch."

Francis smirked a little and walked into the other room. Arthur was being so nice to him today he thought.

Arthur poured the wine into two glasses, making sure he remembered which was Francis'. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and poured the love potion into his glass.

"You aren't trying to poison me in there are you?" Francis laughed.

He picked up the glasses and walked into the living room. "No, I'm not trying to poison you" he rolled his eyes and gave Francis the glass with the potion in it.

Francis took a sip and Arthur watched him carefully. After a second of quiet he dropped the glass. "Arthur..." He said softly and looked at him, his eyes hazy.

"H-How do you feel?" He asked nervously.

Francis could feel nothing but the need for Arthur. He pinned him to the couch and kissed him, not exactly sure why one sip of wine was making him feel like this.

Arthur was surprised but kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. The potion was only supposed to give Francis the same feelings, not make him do this... Unless he already felt the same. "F-Francis." He managed to get out through the kiss. "I... I love you."

Francis continued kissing him and started to unbutton the Brit's shirt. "Je t'aime aussi~" he muttered.

((Author's note thing: Honhonhon~ this should get interesting! this is loosely based on a true story. Everyone thought my friend and I were a couple and so this happened. Anywho, please review and whatnot!))


End file.
